


Time Stood Still, Love Goes On Forever

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [21]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Revenge, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Eight months had passed since Michael had turned, and he had never felt happier.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Paul/Star (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Time Stood Still, Love Goes On Forever

Eight months had passed since Michael had turned, and he had never felt happier.  
Summer was just beginning and brought a new swarm of tourists with it. Finally, they could start to feed more again.

His first winter had been particularly harsh on Michael, the victims were never enough to quench his newborn's thirst, and it hadn't been unusual for Dwayne to offer him his share during that period. But it was as the rest of the pack had started to give up their own prey too that Michael had realized he really was one of them, that he belonged with them.

It had been an emotional moment for Dwayne as well to have confirmation that the boys now saw Michael as a brother, that Paul too had been able to accept him despite his initial insecurities.

The locals had accepted him too, in their own way. They had learned to fear him as well once he'd been seen riding with the boys -on the new bike that Dwayne had got him-, so much that if he were to walk the boardwalk alone he was sure they'd respect and avoid him just as much as they would any other one of them.  
But Michael didn't think he'd be doing that anytime soon. He felt the need to be close to the boys, his packmates, his _brothers_.  
Sure, occasionally he and Dwayne took a night just for themselves, but Michael couldn't remember a night he had spent alone since he had turned.

His need for contact also meant a lot of touching and, as usual, Dwayne's arm was strong around his waist as they walked that night, the crowd parting before them.

The fear of showing their affection in public was only a distant memory now. Sometimes their closeness would lead some repressed guys to start a fight, and it was always a nice way to spot their night's prey.  
Being called names still hurt Michael deep down, evoking that memory of his family spitting out the same insults at him; Michael feared he would never be able to forget it completely, even now that he had gotten his revenge.

His grandfather laid underground, his corpse already rotting, but untouched, undrained. None of them had wanted to taste his foul blood.  
His mother and brother had left soon after, but Sam would never be the same carefree boy again. Not after the attack.

Michael hadn't been able to step into his former home uninvited, but luckily Dwayne had been invited in some time before.  
Michael still didn't know what he had made Sam see in his dreams, but apparently it had been enough to scar him forever.

In the boredom of the winter, Dwayne had taught him how to compel human minds as well as some nice mind tricks he could play on them. Michael had also asked Dwayne to teach him how to handle knives like he did, but despite Dwayne's best efforts Michael always ended up cutting himself.  
"You know, if you wanted me to bite you, you just had to ask." Dwayne would tease him as he lapped up the blood, and Michael had soon given up. They ended up finding other ways to pass their time during the cold winter nights anyway, and often spent weeks locked into their room, coming out only when their thirst got so strong that each other's blood couldn't sustain them anymore.

They had been walking for a while when Paul's eyes caught a girl's nearby, and there was something about her that called out for him, intrigued him.

 _'You're calling dibs on that Paulie, or can I have her?'_ Marko asked, his mouth watering at the thought of tasting that sweet thing.  
But the blond wasn't answering, had stopped in his tracks and fallen behind.

 _'Paulie?'_ Marko asked again, and they all stopped and turned around to check on their brother.  
_'You go guys. I gotta talk to her.'_ He answered, and walked up to her.

Once she was within his reach he tapped on her shoulder lightly, and when she turned Paul couldn't speak for a moment, and just lost himself in her eyes.

The boys, waiting and eavesdropping from the other side of the road, exchanged bewildered looks.  
Paul at a loss for words, now they'd seen everything.

"Hey!" He finally said, enthusiasm plain on his face.  
"Hi." The girl smiled back at him, and Paul thought that had he still been alive, his heart would have skipped a beat at that sight.

"You're so hot." He said bluntly, and as soon as it left his lips he wanted to beat himself for how stupid that must have sounded.  
The boys facepalmed collectively at that and started chuckling.

Paul wasn't used to flirting and it showed. Usually if he was in the mood for some fun with a future prey he just stood there looking pretty, knowing someone would approach him in no time.  
But the girl just laughed heartily and blushed lightly.

"I'm Paul." He introduced himself, looking at her beaming. "Star." She replied, holding out her hand.  
Paul bent down to kiss it, making her blush even more, and earning a chuckle from her.

"Wanna go grab something to eat together?" He offered, hoping with all his heart she wouldn't turn him down.  
"I'd like that a lot." She answered, and when Paul offered her his arm she took it without thinking twice about it, looking forward to spending the night with the stranger.

Out of all the uncharacteristic things Paul had done since that moment, that confused the boys the most.

He hadn't asked her to take a ride with him, saying he knew a spot. Hadn't dragged her away from the crowd to feed on her in an alley.  
Instead, he had led her to a nearby stand and bought her - _bought_ , not stole- cotton candy, then asked if she wanted to try some of the rides.

The boys looked at each other incredulous. Paul had never been one to romance his preys too much before the kill, so why start now? What was different about this one?

 _'What's going on, bud?'_ Marko asked him, watching as the two of them strolled happily along the boardwalk.  
_'I think I found her, man. I think I found my one.'_ Paul confessed, ecstatic as his brothers had never heard him.

They stood in silence for a moment, just processing what Paul had said. Could it be the blond had finally found his mate?  
_'You sure Paulie?'_ Marko asked, but there were no doubts in Paul's mind. _'I get it now. It's just like you said. I just_ know _it.'_  
_'Well, it was about time.'_ Dwayne commented with a smile, happy for his brother.

 _'Are you sure you wanna go for it?'_ David asked, concerned _. 'You know what happens if you're rejected...'_  
Paul hesitated before replying, but in the end he knew what he wanted. _'I have to try. Can't pass up on this.'_  
David nodded. He didn't blame Paul. When he had gone after Marko he had thrown caution to the wind as well, he understood. _'Alright. Good luck brother.'_

 _'Want a piece of advice, blondie?'_ Dwayne told him as they walked away, deciding to give him a semblance of privacy. _'Win her a teddy bear. You'll win her heart too.'_

Next to him and with Dwayne's arm still around his waist Michael chuckled, then turned to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! The series is finally over.  
> I'd like to thank all of you who read, left kudos, and commented. I would never have finished this without your support.
> 
> Oh, and a happy new year to you all!


End file.
